A Fabric Unraveled
by Ayreonaute
Summary: Just another beautiful morning in Vestholm... or so the knights of Darion thought. A string of strange destruction crops up, and chaos ensues. Rockerduck challenged me to write a Settlers fic and I thought: "Why not?" So I did. I tried to stick to established fanon in most things but I did take some liberties, so consider this unofficial. It's a 'for fun' O-S.


The sun had just risen over the horizon, casting a warm, welcome glow on Vestholm Castle. A woman dressed in white uniform inhaled deeply as she stepped outside, relishing the fresh scent of the air and the golden aura in which the city below her bathed.

"What a promising morning," Alandra thought to herself as she walked through the courtyard on her way to the stables. Thordal and Marcus were already awake, sitting on some barrels and eating bread while inspecting a newly arrived batch of armor. Even Marcus, who was no particular fan of the cold had taken off his woolen overcoat and hung it over one of the empty crates, surprised at the milder temperature of the day.

Upon spotting him Alandra walked over to Marcus to kiss him briefly and wish both him and Thordal a good morning.  
"Good morning to you too Lani," Marcus replied with a grin, "Thordal and I were inspecting these, but they seem to be alright."  
"Well, the first three at least," Thordal said, "let's hope the other ones will continue that trend, the sooner they can go to the troops."  
"That's good, but I won't interrupt you two much longer. I'm going to check on Ava, see how her growth is progressing."  
"Do tell us how your baby is doing," Thordal quipped, jabbing his elbow in Marcus' shoulder.  
"Ow, yes Lani. She seemed like she wasn't eating well last week."  
"I will go talk with the stable grooms, maybe her teeth are just coming through." Alandra assured Marcus as she went on her way.

* * *

"Shouldn't have gone to sleep so late..." Crimson Sabatt mumbled as she walked through the Castle Halls, earnestly trying not to shuffle lest the other knights see her. "I need a biscuit."

The lady clad in red wandered through the halls until she finally reached the kitchen. The gypsy was already there, reading a book, much to her surprise.  
"What have you got there gypsy?" she asked.  
"Morning Crims. Nothing interesting, just something about rabbits."  
"Really?" came the response, the inflection of her voice rising. "rabbits?"  
"Whatever gets my brain to wake up." Kestral said, although she did not sound very serious. Crimson Sabatt could almost swear she saw a grin on Kestrals face."What are you up to?" she inquired.  
"Nothing, for the love of Vestholm Crimmy I'm really not."  
"Well, whatever, I'm getting the biscuits, do you want some?"  
"Yes, please." Kestral exclaimed, but the tone of her voice was too transparent for Sabatt not to notice.  
And sure enough, when she took the lid off the container, all the biscuits were gone!  
"I would get you some if you had not stolen them." Sabatt said, getting crankier by the second. She held up the empty contained and shook it around. "Fess up bandit!"  
"Now what an ugly thing to accuse me of!" Kestral said, but she could not keep a straight face.  
"See? I knew it. Where are they?"  
"I'm not going to tell you. Go look for your fuel elsewhere."  
"Ah, but that is just unfortunate, you will HAVE to tell me."  
"And just how will you make me?" Kestral challenged, putting her hands on her hips and smiling triumphantly.  
"Just you wait..." Sabatt warned. "I can be very persuasive."

* * *

"Alandra? She just went to the stables. Why are you looking for her anyway?"  
"I erhmm..." Sabbatt stammered, suddenly embarrassed. There was no way she would let the pipsqueak know what was going on. He would not never understand the gravity of biscuit capery anyway. "Something... serious, important, I need to ask of her."  
"Something serious? Do we need to be concerned?"  
"No, it is of no concern beside me and..."  
Sabbatt was interrupted by the sound of boots charging through the courtyard.  
"Oh no Crimmy, that is NOT fair play." Kestral appeared behind her, heaving from the fast sprint, her index finger raised threateningly.  
"Too bad Gypsy, you don't want to tell me the nice way, I will have to extract the information in another way."  
"What information?" Marcus questioned, lifting a brow in suspicion. "What are you two up to?"  
"Ahhh" "We, uhm..." Kestral and Sabbatt fumbled, until the former suddenly said: "cram it Lackbeard."  
"Yes, errhh, cram that. This only concerns me and Alandra, and Kestral over there. Come on Rogue, it's time for a confession." Crimson Sabbatt said, walking over to the stables. "Whether you come with me or not, this does not rest here."  
"Whatever, just don't mention that word to Alandra or she will push more issues than the..." she glanced over to Marcus, "issue at hand." Kestral then left in the opposite direction, leaving Marcus and Thordal behind. They looked at each other with a confused expression. "What the Grandmother are those lasses doing?" Thordal asked.  
Marcus was silent for a time until finally replying. "Your guess is as good as mine..."  
"This may the first time in months, but I think I will have some mead right now."  
"At nine in the morning?!" Marcus said in disbelief.  
"Knowing them, you might want to have some too. It will lessen the blow." Thordal said as he got up from his barrel and followed Kestrals direction, walking over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yes, I checked up on her and she appears to be teething lady Alandra," Hector the groom replied. "I will ask the other attendants to get some milk and herbs for her, that should help her regain her strength until her teeth do not bother her anymore."  
"Thank you Hector, you are truly a godsend." Alandra smiled. She had done well to hire him indeed. She had heard all about Hector and his ability to help weakened horses recover, especially young ones. For little Ava, only the most capable and caring groom would suffice.  
"I... thank you Lady Alandra, you are most kind." Hector stammered, his small green eyes blinking in pride.  
"You are welcome," Alandra nodded as she stroke Daria's nose. "Do you hear that sweetheart? Your baby will be just fi..."  
She was silenced by a most curious sight. One of Daria's silk covers lay on the ground! "Now that shouldn't be..." Alandra muttered to herself as she picked it up by a clean fold. "I should better have this cleaned."  
Upon lifting it however, Alandra noticed a gaping hole in the burgundy fabric.

* * *

"Serves Crims right." Kestral grinned wickedly, stepping into the kitchen as she retrieved a crunchy treat from under her glove. "Let's see if she will pour salt in my tea again."  
"Kestie?" a voice boomed behind her.  
"Oh shoot!" Kestral snapped as she quickly devoured the biscuit before Thordal could see.  
"Yetthh?" she asked, turning around.  
"Nothing really, I was just going to get some mead. Now what are you pulling Maria's leg for?" he inquired kindly.  
She could be honest with Thordal, right?  
"Oh, I'm just getting back at her for that tea trick last week. I hid the biscuits..." she was quiet for a little while. "I know it sounds silly, but..."  
"Nah, it's fair enough. Do put them back eventually. We were not in on the tea-ruining, right?"  
"I guess. One more day, Thordie? Just for effects sake?"  
"One more then, but I'm going to check tonight."  
"Hmmm, maybe I should hold them back for a little longer..."  
Thordal laughed, and Kestral could swear she heard the pans rattle. "Do whatever you like Kestie, but I can't defend you from Maria's wrath if you do. Just stay alive, won't you?"  
"I'll survive, don't worry." Kestral promised. ""By the way Thords, between you and me, right?"  
"Sure, I'm up for a laugh. Good day Kes."  
Kestral could not suppress a grin at her success when she took off her glove, shaking it to release the crumbs hidden in the leather. Her grin dissolved when she put it back on.  
"Was that hole always there?"

* * *

"Ah, a good mug of mirth, for when the Castle threatens to crash down." Thordal joked to himself as he poured a mug of mead. He immediately downed the sweet liquid and poured himself another, then walked over to the kitchen doorway, holding the glass handle in a firm grasp. Not too firm however, that had gone wrong before, and he wasn't planning to give Alandra any ideas. For all he knew she would imitate Kestral and start hiding things for 'his own good'.  
A sweet lady, that Alandra, but no hand gets treated without the obligatory lecture on proper mug holding.  
He took another chug and watched Kestral with amusement. She was fumbling with some cabinets where usually the really big pans were stored. They did not get used very much, so he assumed that was where she was hiding the cookies.  
"Good, if things run out of hand I can diffuse it." Thordal thought to himself, and he couldn't resist laughing. Such hubbub over a few hidden cookies.  
"I know you're there Thordal." Kes said without turning around or taking her eyes off of the cabinets. "Laugh all you want, they're not here."  
"Don't worry Kes, I won't spoil your fun. Or mine, bwahahaha."  
Thordal walked back into the other room, over to the cabinet to refill his drink once again. As he enjoyed that one he pulled back the top drawer underneath the surface, revealing his prized pub ribbons. Ah, the wondrous places he had gone to, the many meads he had tasted. Being a knight wasn't all sustaining swordfighting wounds, capturing thieves and being pelted in the face with snow. There were some definite upsides.  
He was most proud of his red and gray Geth ribbon. 30 mugs in an evening. Good times. The monks of Geth had been very patient with him in preparing the stomach settling herbs, not resorting to remarking his 'recklessness'. Where is the fun in that, right?  
But he was violently shaken out of his reverie of times past, as his eyes fell on the greatest taint his ribbon could possibly suffer.

* * *

"How could this possibly be?" Alandra wracked her brain for possible causes as she left the stables, but she could not think of any. "Holes like these can not possible materialize out of nothing, can they?"  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Crimson Sabbatt walking up to her.  
"Good morning Maria."  
"You too Alandra. I need to ask a favor of you, if you won't ask any undue questions that is."  
Alandra pursed her lips in suspicion. "Why would you add that to your request, unless there is something you do not want me to know?"  
"Oh, it's nothing bad really, but it IS a very grave and serious matter. Could you talk to Kestral and ask her where... I mean, gently persuade her to tell me the truth about something I would rather not mention?  
"If it's so grave and terrible, don't you think we all need to be informed?" Alandra asked, alarmed.  
"Calm down, it's not that kind of terrible, not like that, but a disaster nonethel... look, would you just talk to her? She's being very infuriating."  
"Very well, but the less I have to go on the less of assistance I can be to you. And I do not have much time."  
"Does it have to do with that ripped, manure-stained cover you're dragging along there?"  
"Yes. I invested a lot of time and gold to have it made, so it pains me to see it disgraced like this. I must arrange a replacement."  
"You know what Alandra? I will go to the weavers to have it replaced, and you talk to Kestral. Tit for tat, you know?"  
Alandra thought about it for a little. "Hmmm, yes, that would be in everybody's favor, so let's."  
"How is little Ava?" Crimson Sabbatt quickly asked, just as Alandra was about to leave.  
"Doing better now, the groom is very attentive."  
"Good, it's a relief to have him around should anything befall Sombra. Well, I will go for that cover now, you talk to the thief."  
"Are you implying lady Kestral stole something?" Alandra inquired, her smile fading.  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

* * *

Twelve crates of armor and weaponry, many thousands of pounds of steel, and two-hundred and twelve swords and shields in excellent condition. A very satisfying morning for Lord Marcus of Challia.  
"There, I believe I've earned myself lunch." Marcus decided, looking at the batch with satisfaction. "But first I need to find Refec."  
He remembered Thordal last spoke to Refec on Kestrals behalf, so he decided to look for Thordal and ask him if he knew about Refecs whereabouts. He wasn't particularly in the mood for Kestrals antics anyhow, lest she'd spoil the morning or make fun of his lack of a beard.  
"Now, where to go..." Marcus thought, trying to decide where to look. The answer was quite obvious. "He's probably in the dining room having his mead," he concluded, before going on his way.

* * *

"It's rather chilly outside," Sabbatt thought to herself, wrapping her arms around her waist as she entered the castle. "Before I go do my good deed of the month I should get my coat."  
Having grown up in the southern parts of Altdarios most of her life Sabbatt never really developed a tolerance for the cold. It was one of the few things she agreed with Marcus about, only she had it somewhat worse. She entertained the thought of 'borrowing' Marcus' coat, which she had seen in the courtyard, but decided that theft would be 'more appropriate to the rogue'.

She walked down the hallway to the knights chambers, remembering the coat she had sprawled over her bed just in case the weather did not improve. It had, but not enough by far as Sabbatt was concerned. She did not wear this coat very often, as it was quite elaborate, but she positively loved it. It was a deep black, snugly fitting coat with rabbit fur lining the sleeves and crows feather along the neckline. It suited her crimson costume perfectly, and though she was not a particularly vain woman she appreciated what it did for her figure, despite being a thick coat.

Perhaps now that winter was around the corner she would wear it again?

She opened the door to her chamber and walked in, surprised to see the right sleeve sprawled on the floor. "Hmm, it must have slid off the covers..." she mused. But as she reached down to pinch the fabric, she was confronted with a very nasty surprise.

Her scream could be heard across the castle.

* * *

"KESTRAL?"

Lady Alandra paced through the castle, calling for Kestral but failing to find her each time. She was starting to feel silly for running around like this when she was not even aware of the problem. Knowing those silly ones how serious could it really be? She ran into the dining room, calling out again, under the assumption that she was alone.  
"Ah Lani, what seems to be the matter?" Marcus asked. Alandra looked up at him. He was standing next to the mead cabinet with Thordal with a small stack of paperwork in his hands.  
"Crimson Sabbatt asked me to talk to Kestral, although heaven knows what it's about. How did the weapon inspection go?"  
"Splendidly!" Thordal answered, holding a mug in his hands. "They were all in good shape according to Marcus here."  
"That's correct, I just needed to know where Refec was, but Thordal told me, so I will be on my way."  
"Alright, go on sweetheart," Alandra gave Marcus a smile. Then her attention was drawn to some clanking noises emanating from the kitchen, and her eyes fell on Kestral, who had a desperate look on her face. Alandra nodded to Thordal and walked over to her fellow sister in arms.

"Good afternoon Kestral." Alandra said kindly, startling Kestral into dropping a pan lid even though she had not been particularly loud.  
"Oh, hey Alandra."  
"Can I talk to you about something, Kestral?"  
"Let me guess, Crimmy came to complain about the cookie job?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Never mind. I'll put them back, just tell her the problem is resolved for me, okay?"  
"What problem Kestral?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just got back at Sabby for ruining my tea the other day, by hiding the biscuits. In that cabinet over there, see?"  
Thordal walked into the kitchen, holding his stomach in amusement. "Are you losing your edge Kes? What kind of bandit are you, now?"  
Kestral walked over to Thordal with a crooked smirk on her face, for the sole purpose of slapping his arm. He hardly felt it. "Shut up viking, what have you plundered lately?"  
"Touch Kes, although I did have sixt..."

"ROGUE!?"

A shrill, furious scream cut Thordal off. Crimson Sabatt was standing in the doorway, seething, her face competing with her uniform in color. She was holding a black coat in her hands. She stomped in Kestrals direction, holding the tattered sleeve in her face.  
"Why good day Maria," Thordal said, a little more jolly than appropriate to the situation because of his earlier activities, but his angered lady completely ignored him, as well as the shocked Alandra.  
"EXPLAIN. THIS." Sabbatt demanded.  
"What are you talking about Crim..."  
"Biscuit larceny I could still laugh about, but THIS? Committing vandalism on my most valuable coat is no laughing matter, bandit!"  
Kestral tried to suppress her nervous laughter, as she really had not expected Crimmy to be this enraged. "I swear Crims, I had nothing to do with your coat."  
"Just like you had nothing to do with the biscuits I suppose?"  
Alandra felt inclined to speak up. "Now what are you two fighting about?"  
"She vandalized my coat, the one you helped pay for last summer, remember?"  
"Oh right, go make emotional appeals, that will make up for lying about my involvement." Kestral snapped.  
"Involvement? So you admit fault?" Sabbatt pressed.  
"NO!" Kestral shouted.  
"Hang on now Kestral, I did find similarly destroyed things this morning." Alandra interrupted.  
"Oh yes, your cover in the stables." Sabbatt said, her voice turning smug as she turned back to Kestral again. "Did you wreck that too, vandal?"

"Now, now, let's not all jump to conclusions here." Thordal said, attempting to suss the situation before it exploded. "Kessie, I'm not saying you did or did not do this..."  
"I didn't do it, Thordal!" Kestral bit at him.  
"But I did find holes in some of my pub ribbons. You know what those mean to me, right?" he asked.  
Kestrals eyes widened. Was she hearing this correctly? "I resent that!" she replied.  
"Resent what?" Marcus asked, standing in the doorway with a confused expression. Four of his fellow knights looked at him, some with desperate faces, and one with a positively terrifying one.  
"Lani, I was just wondering if you could stitch up Refecs trousers, they seem to have gotten damaged somehow."  
"Is that how long you have sunk with this, to wreck your own GENERALS things?"  
"How many times do I need to say this, it wasn't me! Could you just drop it already?"

"What is all this cabal about? I can not work like this." a low, baritone voice inquired. Hakim walked into the room, still holding the maps he had been studying all morning.  
"Wisey, thank goodness. Take me off the rack please."  
"What would you be on it for?" Hakim wondered.  
"Kestral destroyed our things!" Sabbatt insisted.  
"And why are you so certain that you would claim that about a fellow knight?" Hakim asked calmly, putting a smile on Kestrals exasperated face.  
"Because she's been pulling off shady jests all day, like smuggling my cookies, and now suddenly all these demolished items pop up? How is that for a reason, hrrmm?" Sabbatt suggested.  
"Hardly enough evidence to condemn Kestral with. I have not found any of my possessions destroyed."  
"Because she would never wreck her dear Wiseys things. That proves it right there. All of us have had our belongings ripped and torn, except for our knight of fools here."  
"It is because I exert the effort to lock my cham..." "With all due respect Sabbatt, I did not." Marcus interjected.  
"Respect, for my accuser?" Kestral said indignantly. "Thanks for standing up for me though."  
"Silent rogue. As if you would aggravate Marcus." Sabbatt protested.  
"As if I would go around wrecking up everybody's stuff. Come on guys, you don't honestly believe I did it? I mean..." Kestral then stopped, remembering the hole in her leather glove.  
"I mean, look," she resumed, desperate to take off her glove as fast as possible. "See this? Leather does not come cheap either. Why would I do this to myself, huh?"  
"Oh I don't know, to craft an alibi in advance?" Sabbatt snarked. "Nice try."  
Kestral couldn't help but notice the other knights doubting and shifting, a welcome sight.  
"I suggest we go look for the culprit, whoever it might be." Hakim suggested, taking Kestrals hand, who could not suppress a smile. "Kestral and I will investigate."  
"Letting the main suspect and her husband do it? What a mockery of justice. I say Marcus and Alandra join, and I will watch over this phony 'investigation'."  
"Now, now Maria, let's not get glib. I will help too." Thordal offered.  
"Alright, just be careful with the furniture. I saw you wobbling there." Sabbatt quipped.  
"Lies *hic*, lies, treason and conspiracy!" Thordal proclaimed.

* * *

Two hours later and the knights of Darion has turned nearly the entire castle upside down, with no sign of the culprit. Several servants and soldiers had been warned to look as well, but none of them had reported back.  
Alandra was peeking into the pantry, while Thordal had gone out in the courtyard and stables, where the first mangled item had turned up. Kestral was standing in a corner, not knowing how to prove her innocence. Hakim walked over to her and squeezed her hand.  
"kestral, it's been two hours. Just to be certain..." he asked softly.  
"I'm serious Hakim, it was not me." she replied.  
"If you are inclined to address me by my name, I will believe you." the Janubian answered, unable to prevent the corners of his mouth going up a little.  
"Guys, I found some more items." Marcus said, running into the strategy room. "This is a banner, ripped clean through and lying on the floor, and this is a chair cushion. Both are mauled, as you can see."  
"It's almost as if the vandal is leaving a trail behind us, how cute." Sabbatt snarked, directing her gaze to Kestral for just a second.  
"I must protest your insinuations Sabbatt," Hakim remarked, "Kestral has a record of committing pranks, yes, but none of them were ever this out of line. Why would she do anything that could risk her position as knight? Does that make any logical sense to you?"  
"Well, I don't see who else could..."  
"Everyone!" Alandra interceded. She walked in carrying a rag in her open palm. She presented the contents of it, inviting exclamations of puzzlement and disgust.  
"I think we know the cause of all this now," Alandra nodded.  
"Way ahead of you there lassies," Thordal piped up, a slight grunt in his voice, as he joined the knights in the room. In his arms he carried one of the wooden crates that had contained the weapon shipment that morning. Refec stood behind him, carrying a second crate. He placed the first one on the table, odd noises came from out of the crate. They almost sounded like... shifting? Whistling?

Nibbling?

* * *

_One week later_

The sun was setting over the Royal City of Vestholm, and the winter cold would soon get worse. What little relief the rays had been giving would disappear, and lady Alandra of Vestholm made her way to the castle. It was almost time for dinner, anyway. A satisfying, ringing sound came from a large pouch tied behind her neck and swung over her back. The castle came into view as she sighed with relief, her breath turning to mist. A stew soup would be nice right about now...

The other knights were already gathered around the table, waiting for the kitchen attendants to serve them. Everyone was chatting happily. Well, almost everyone. Marcus was paying attention to the door, hoping his wife would join them for dinner in time, and Hakim was wrapped up in a report, but it was a good one. It's always good when army resources reach their destination safely.

The door finally swung open and Alandra entered the room, grinning ear to ear.  
"I think there will be many happy children in Vestholm this Christmas," she announced. "All the rabbit kittens have been sold."  
"Alright lass!" Thordal rejoiced, raising his mug.  
"Good job Lani. Is that the bag there?"  
"Yes it is." Alandra proudly showed it before setting it down on the table to count.  
"Well, that wraps it all up then." Kestral said, a little too decidedly for Sabbatts tastes. She didn't resent her friend for it though. She had apologized and Kestral had been pretty forgiving, considering the way she had behaved. Thus peace returned to the castle.

Or did it?

The doors swung open again, and Elias walked in, a layer of snow covering his bald head instead of his fur hat.  
"Well, what a welcoming crowd! What's for dinner?" he said.  
"Well, we were looking at the proceeds, but... we're having rabbit stew."  
"Ah, a classic. I've had to miss my favorite meal the past few weeks."  
"Bah! What's wrong with venison?" Thordal demanded.  
"Nothing at all, except that it can't beat rabbit." Elias declared as he took his seat. It was then that he spotted the large bag on the table. "By Vestholm, did I miss anything? What's in that bag?"  
"Oh, you didn't miss anything important." Kestral dismissed.  
"But it seems that we did!" Sabbatt noted. "What happened to your hat? And your coat doesn't look too good either."  
"Alas, the scoundrels must have done it while I was dozing off. Bandits I presume."

Sabbatt roared with laughter, and for once didn't care about the noise level. Kestral seemed a little uncomfortable, but remained quiet.

Elias looked at Marcus quizzically.  
"I'll explain: apparently a pregnant rabbit got into the castle and had an enormous litter. One of the maids found the mother rabbit in a corner. The hungry critters were trapped inside the castle walls, so they nibbled away at anything they could find, and we... Sabbatt thought Kestral had done it to spite her."  
"Hence her immense amusement at your mention of bandits." Hakim added dryly before he returned to his report, abandoning the conversation just as suddenly as he had joined it.  
"What a disappointment, I am never there when funny events take place." Elias sulked.  
"It wasn't fun for me, I nearly had my head on the chopping block." Kestral replied.  
"There's one thing I don't understand though, how could this have happened?" Elias wondered.  
"Well..." Kestral began. All heads turned to her. "I'll just get my Christmas confession out of the way: a few weeks ago I saw a rabbit in the courtyard, hiding between some barrels. Its tummy was bloated from hunger and it was shivering, trying to hide from the cold. I felt so sorry for it I took the poor thing inside and put it in a large pan, to keep it in place. I went to look for milk, but when I came back the rabbit was gone. I never found a trace of it again, so... I assumed it had just... you know..."  
"Evaporated?" Crimson Sabbatt said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Well yeah, sorta."  
"Oh, so it was your fault? Indirectly, that is." Crimson smirked, turning to Alandra. "Say, how much did those furry munchers sell for?"  
"Errh, well, three gold pieces."  
"How much is that, one-hundredth of the damage expenses?" Sabbatt inquired. "I know what you should ask for Christmas this year, Gypsy. A collection plate!"  
Kestral elbowed her and grinned. "Shut up Crimsy."

* * *

_Fin. The end. Finito. Hasta la bye bye, you get the point._


End file.
